The Vanishing
by jlevi
Summary: Love/Apocalyptic Story. It has been 3 years since Ethan has seen his friends. The tragic events of the Vanishing haunts them all today. Come along as Benny & Erica seek to rekindle the flame that once was the glue to their friendship. with life as they know it set to dramatically change, how will our friends survive a NEW WORLD CREED.
1. Sincerely The Queen

**The Boy Who Cried Vampire  
Ethan POV**

A lot has changed since 12th grade graduation. I mean, aLOT has changed. First off, I'm no longer close with any of my friends; Erica…Benny…Rory included. I mean, I will always have a place for Sarah deep down in me somewhere, I guess... but we haven't spoken in years. I don't talk to my family, not even my baby sister, Jane. Sometimes, I regret the awful things that tore us all apart, but that's life, you know. Besides, I've got a hot new life of my own right now… I'm talking a brand new bachelor pad, courtesy of Whitechapel Condos and the Daily Rocket, a hot new job, and a hot new _girlfriend_, Liana.

I keep away from my folks, for the dread of it thereafter. If I wasn't afraid, then maybe I'd spend time with them – but when I'm around flesh, it's hard to control the cravings… so I'd rather avoid Friday night-crunch-time with my family. I keep an eye over Jane though… from every now in then, I perch outside of her window at night, listening to the calmness of her breathing whilst she slept. It centered me. I reminisce on the days when we played together, and of the days she absolutely and indefinitely wrung my nerves.

Those seemed like the best days. I miss them, but all of the less, life moves on. I've come to realize that it's not about what life throws at you; it's about how you deal with it. Well… I believe that I've dealt with my cards _very _nicely. It was simple; I took some lemons, and turned them into lemonade – sweet. But in all actuality, things just weren't quite _that _simple. It seemed like something was missing – it always seemed as if something crucial… was missing. Whatever, I was over it, well at least for the time being.

So what's the Daily Rocket, you ask? I can't believe you haven't heard of the daily rocket. It's a _booming _news magazine, published on the daily. We bring Whitechapel the freshest and latest news on anything vampire. Which is ironic… because… if I _wasn't _a vampire, then I wouldn't be able to bring in the best stories… Yes. I, Ethan Morgan, belong to the undead. I make ends by capturing all of the local nighttime feedings on camera, and selling them top-dollar to the highest bidder… which so happens to be the Daily Rocket, these days.

It seems as if I was living the life… I was truly living the essence of life, virtually unknown by most of the people here in Whitechapel. The police tried to put an end to the vampire paparazzi, but it was to no avail – none of the police had the balls to approach a suspected vampire, let alone tail one. We were in the clear. I was going to be ahead of this business, for who knew how many years the vamps remained cash cows, and with my so in-humane abilities, no one was ever going to best me.

* * *

**Sincerely the Queen  
Erica POV**

_Remember ladies, love isn't toy, or a game, or something that you can just turn on & and off at will. No, love is much more complex than that. Love is an emotion that knows no boundaries, or limitations. When you're in love, your brain in no longer in control. When you're in love, your heart and soul are now involved.  
When you're in love, you're at your most sacred and vulnerable state. You see, as women, ladies… we must not share this love with just anybody. Our friends… they sometimes don't have our best interests at heart. And these boys, they just want a piece of our cake. Keep your guard up ladies… Sincerely,  
__**the Queen of Hearts**_

I remember when I moved away from Whitechapel. I convinced my parents that I would be away at university – they were never too involved with my education. They believed that I was studying a few provinces away from Whitechapel, all the while; I'd simply moved a couple of miles away from the city. I started up blog a few weeks after graduation, and I've been living off that ever since. That was three years ago, but I always remember the times we shared. All of the trouble I'd gotten into with Sarah and those idiots. I miss them. Speaking of which, I haven't talked to any of them since _it_ happened…

The 'vanishing', is what we call it. I can remember the news headlines as if it were yesterday…

* * *

**The Vanishing**

_Gone in an instant, halve of the world's population,  
__**VANISHES.**__ Government officials and authorities alike  
fail to comment. The Prime Minister of Canada… Gone.  
The President of the US… still Alive? In the most  
catastrophic event the world has ever seen, more  
than 3 billion people have utterly disappeared from  
the face of the Planet. Governments have shut down…  
Anarchy has manifested. What will the world do with NO laws,  
NO police, and NO control?_

* * *

Yeah, things were pretty bad back then. The Vanishing took place just before Ethan's and Benny's high school graduation. The world was in utter chaos… but things weren't that bad for so long. A man stepped up – a self-proclaimed leader of the weary, shepherd of the sheep. Psh… yea right. His Name, Victor Koslov. His mission, I believe, to enslave the world – this helpless, faithless world – to prey on the fear of these people – to prey on the despair in their hearts. The moment he arrived on the scene, the world beloved him. _Here is he, a king from East, ruler of the one-world-system. _His image was proclaimed across the nations – Victor Koslov, the prince of Russia. Savior they call him. Lord, they cry… but no, not. I refuse to accept your Rules, and I refuse to lay waist, while you build up these devils, and tear down our people. I, Erica, Queen of Hearts, Queen of the undead, will not surrender my freedom to the evils of this world.

* * *

Next: Ghost of Whitechapel Canyons/Prelude to Anniversary


	2. Prelude To Anniversary

**Ghost of Whitechapel Canyons  
Sarah POV**

I love it out here – the calm, peaceful mountain air – if I could breathe, I would inhale the refreshing mountain air of the Whitechapel Canyons until I blew a lung. If I could breathe, I wouldn't trade _that _feeling for anything. The winters are cold, so it keeps the foot traffic away. Meanwhile, the wildlife flocks to the surrounding forests, so I have plenty of feed. You see, unlike most vampires, I would rather not be this way. Simply, I want to live – and this is not life. It's far, far from life.

"Here, take these receipts over to the contractor and you'll be done for the day." The supervisor hands me an envelope full of yellow, scribbled on paper. I doubted the receipts as legitimate, but who cares – I had no one to tell, anyways…

I leave the office and make headway for the grey, muddy Silverado parked outside. Lately, the rain has been a little unnerving, seeing how it never rains much here in the canyons. Typically, it's just foggy. The contractor's a sleazy old man who relentlessly hits on me. If I couldn't rip his head off in an instant, then I'd might annoyed – but I blow him off.

"Lisa…" he says to me as I approach the passenger's door. Around here, I'm known as Lisa. If you haven't figured it out, I've developed a new MO since moving to the Canyons – and yes, Lisa is a part of it. I work the lumber mills on the true outskirts of town. Ever since the Vanishing, I prefer to live… _off _the grid. Anyways…

"What do you want, old man?" I bark through the window. "You've got something for me, don't'cha?" The smell of the cheap beer and cheaper cologne were repulsively overwhelming. "I sure do." The receipts landed on the passenger seat with a _SMACK_. "Later" I spat over my shoulder.

I made my way towards the landing at the mountains base. There was a path that one could hike, leading all the way up to the apex. Dare to say, I started the hike – only to vanish a quarter of the way – into the night – ._dinner._

* * *

**Prelude to Anniversary  
Benny POV**

The anniversary's coming up. No, I'm not talking about the Vanishing. It's been three years since that douche, Koslov took over. There's going to be an anniversary ceremony down at Park Plaza. The _whole_ town's apparently going to be there. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd probably guess the law is forcing those people to go. We have absolutely nothing to celebrate. My family – GONE. Taken away from me, along with the others in the Vanishing – and this leads me to wonder, _why me? – _where did all of those people go, and why am one of the ones excluded.

"You need to get out of this house…" Rory groans, entering the front door with an armful of groceries. "—You know, you haven't been the same since the vanishing." "Rory, tell me _one _person whose been the same since the vanishing!" I demand. "I mean, seriously… I lost everything." Rory places two large-brown bags on the kitchen island and makes his way over to me on the sofa. "You didn't lose _every_thing…" he says, sitting down. "Rory… it's just me, and _you. No_ Family, _no_ Ethan, _no_ Sarah, and… no Erica…"

Rory tensed on the couch. He and I were roommates – we've shared an apartment in downtown Whitechapel since the Vanishing. "You really miss her, don't you?" questions Rory. I bid my time – it was pointless to even answer his question. Rory knew that the only thing I cared about these days, or ever cared about, was Erica. I heard she runs a fashion blog… or something… I mean, iono what she does… I just wish I was there to witness.

Caught up in my drama, I brush-off Rory and make way for the front door. It's time for a walk, and besides… I need to see if this old phone number still works…

* * *

l|| 7:27**PM** 4GLTE ||l

**TO**

**Erica**

Hey… I hope this is Erica… if so…  
we should talk soon… I miss you  
if not, ignore this text.

l|| **SEND** ||l

* * *

Well, "there goes nothing…" I breathe as I exit the apartment. I slight drizzle settles over the Whitechapel skyline. Slightly damp, but not drenched, I anxiously make my way down 12th Street. I check my phone; **7:36**, but no new messages. What was I thinking – she's not going to text back, not in a million years. After the Vanishing… nothing was ever the same. But… Erica, I thought you were different… you hit me up a few times after the Vanishing. You told me that we could rely on one another – and before I knew it, you skipped town. You confessed things to me, things that, you claim you _never _spoke to Sarah. I always felt like… you're so thoughtful, you're so thoughtful… but now you're so bad, girl you're so awful…

You took everything I ever needed… but I hope you're fine and not mistreated. It's been years since we've been on. Erica… you feel so near, and yet… you're so gone.

* * *

_BZZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZ_

l|| 7:39**PM** 4GLTE ||l

**From**

**Erica**

Sorry, you have the wrong #  
you're sweet though  
_love kiki.P._

l|| **REPLY** ||l

* * *

I felt like trashing the phone. Seriously, I mean, I knew the number wouldn't work. It's been three years; she's probably had a thousand phones by now. In the wind, thunder roars and lightning crackles in the distance. My eyes snap to a light pole, some odd thirty feet away giving away under its pressure - threatening to land on two little children, idling playing below.

My legs begin to charge as my heart beats into hysteria – but it's all to no avail. I'm too far away – there's no way I'm going to make it in time… but then…

**_BOOM! _**The pole crashes into the ground below, but as if it was magic – right before my eyes, the children are snatched from its path. A man with his back to me places the two children on the curb. It was like a scene from the Flash comic series… "You..." I cry aloud to the man with his back to me. "How did you do that? How did you save those children?"

The man brings himself to a stance without turning to face me. He wore a hat and bandana that concealed his face, and He's roughly my height, my size – surely, he's no bigger than I am, but as the crackled remains of the shattered light pole scatters into the street, I could do nothing but ponder the miracle in which I witnessed. I make my way over to the man and the children. "Lighting struck that pole!" I cry aloud. "How did you save those kids!"

The man ignores my plea. Instead, he muses over his shoulder, "—you need to hit the gym, Weir… you haven't changed at all…" I pause dead, in my tracks. This guy knew my last name – but before I could interrogate this guy any further… he was gone…


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

**Old Habits Die Hard  
Erica POV**

From time to time, I find myself browsing my social profile for the numbers of past friends – mostly Sarah. Out of the crew, she, I and Rory were of the undead – the thought of which was comforting, but these days, I'm all alone. Alone with no one to talk to – with no one to confide in. Maybe, just maybe, if I could find an old number, we could pick things off where we left off.

Maybe my friends are out there somewhere, experiencing the withdrawals of friendship as I. If I could talk to Sarah, then I would make things perfect again – at least, I would try. Old habits die hard. Things were never the same since the Vanishing, and honestly, I doubt they will ever be.

I shut the screen to my pc. As the writer's block takes the best of me, I sigh at the computer as I make to tuck it underneath my bed. My blog can wait for now – my brain needs a little r&r.

Seizing the remote, I flick on the tube. More Russian propaganda corrodes the set – these days, nothing's worth watching on television anymore, because any and everything on it is about Victor Koslov and his bullshit. This time, however, I stumble upon a news program. _CHANNEL 5 ACTION NEWS ALERT: Another child has been reported missing in the metro-Whitechapel area. Authorities warn, that if you haven't lost your little ones to the Vanishing, then its best you keep a watchful eye on then. No comment from the parents of the child, who police have confirmed to be six year-old little boy. Please, if you have any information about this missing child, or any of the other, active 371 missing children with open cases, please contact the authorities. YOURS TRULY, CHANNEL 5, ACTION NEWS…_

I swear, this world's becoming a little too much for the Queen. I turn off the TV. Following the broadcasted disappointment of another missing child, I make way to my closet in search of a cami-top and a pair of blue jeans. I've been cooped in my loft the whole weekend; it's Saturday, and tonight, try as I might, I going to have some fun.

_**BRRINGGG BRRINGGG**_

Ironically, my ringtone illuminates the space from across the room. I give up on my closet and dash to retrieve the phone…

* * *

l|| 5:28**PM** 4GLTE ||l

**INCOMING CALL**

**UNKNOWN (404-555-8723)**

l|| **ANSWER DECLINE** ||l

* * *

Reluctantly, I tap the green icon on my cell's screen, clicking over to the receiver. "Hello…" I whisper into the headset, "Who's this?" "Erica?..." a frail voice rings throughout the speaker. "Erica… it's me… Sarah…" "Sarah… how did you get my number?" I respond hysterically. "Well… it's nice to hear from you _too_…" Sarah groans. "No, no… no… I'm sorry… Sarah. It's… just… we haven't spoken in _soo _long. Are you okay?"

Sarah laughs into the receiver. "Yeah… I'm good, Erica. What about you." "Me? I've been… peachy!" I lie, crossing the room from my desk to my bed and tossing myself on top of it thereof. "Erica… c'mon. It's been a long time since we talked, but I can still tell when you're lying… what's been going on in the Queen's world."

I reach for my cell's charger and anxiously shove it into my phone. "Sarah…" I whine, knowing not where to begin. "I miss you…" I admit. "We were besties… what happened to us?" Sarah groans into the headset. "I know… we weretight… but… ever since the Vanishing—"

"_Forget _about the Vanishing!" I interject. "What about before the Vanishing. Sarah, before you lost your family, _I _was there. We were good – we were friends. We can still be friends, Sarah…" A dramatic pause falls over the two of us.

After almost an entire minute of silence, Sarah says, "You're right, Erica. How about… we try to pick up where our friendship left off…" Music to my ears. "Yes!" I cry aloud. "First thing's first, I'm going to have to save your number, and… (I pause from the convo to add Sarah to my contacts.) we're going to have meet up sometime… wha'cha think?"

"Sounds perfect" Sarah chimes, "Are you busy tonight?" I check my phone for the current time. **5:32. **"No… I'm not bust tonight… what did you have in mind?" "Well… there's this thing going on in Park Plaza tonight… you interested?" My breathe catches. "Wait… you're not talking about that _anniversary_ gala, are you?" I beckon. Boy, I dread having to attend anything Koslov related… but if it means hooking up with my ghost from the past… then…

"Yeah…" Sarah replies, "That's the one. Can you make it?" Shit. "Um…" I breathe into the phone. I didn't want to say yes, but I was kind of left without an option. "Sure… let's meet at our old spot. Park Plaza, 8:30… deal?" I say. "Deal…" Sarah replies, and with a pair of halfhearted goodbyes, we hang up the phone.

Old habits die hard. Well this is… without any doubt… going to be very interesting.

* * *

**So Thoughtful  
****Ethan POV  
**7:14**PM**

Tonight's the night. Liana's coming over in a minute or so, and from here we're off to Park Plaza for the anniversary gala. I love my lady – she's everything I could have wished for in a girl. No… that's a lie… she's just cute as hell and along for the ride the Daily Rocket provides. This job calls for a _small _celebrity status, seeing how vampires are the new _thing_, and I bring in _all_ of the best headlines. I know Liana's only with me for the money, but after the Vanishing – after Sarah abandoned me – after I… _changed_… I stopped caring about such futile things.

The only things I really care about are the cravings. I'm never bothered much by Liana's scent. Hell, if I bit Liana my fangs would probably rot from the true essence of her evil. She knows that I know she's scheming – yet, she's still around. Yet, I still _allow_ her to remain relevant in my life. Sometimes, I sit and think to myself – _what if the Vanishing had never occurred? What if Sarah had never left? Would I be this way? Truth be told, Liana's only a new fling. Gone with the wind, she's here today but she'll be gone tomorrow – _metaphorically, of course… just like all of the other girls.

But Sarah was different – Sarah was the kind of girl that you would want to keep. She had hopes – ambitions – and she loved unconditionally. I wonder if she would want me _this _way…

**_DINGG DONGG_**_(the doorbell rings…)_

Well… I guess now is not the time to find out… Liana's here.

* * *

Next: Doomsday/Chaos Unleashed


	4. Doomsday

**Doomsday  
Benny POV**

_knock KNOCK __**KNOCK!**_

My eyes snap open. Who could it be, _banging _on the door like this? I slip off the couch and creep-toe to the peephole. I look in – it's Rory. "—You idoit!" I grab the handle. Peeved and pissed alike, I reluctantly opened the door for him. "You interrupted a kick-ass nap…" I groan – to no avail. "—I lost my key man, lighten up." Rory scuffles in.

"Hey anyways," he says. I already know that whatever he's about to say is not going to make any since – so I feebly listen. "There's this concert going on in Park Plaza tonight, You. ME. We're going." "What… no it isn't" I snap. "You don't know what's going on at Park Plaza because _nobody_ knows what's going on at Park Plaza. This whole _anniversary, gala, party _stunt is one big mystery, and like the average sucker they've got you HOOKED! Oh what a surprise."

Rory's response was nothing short of a blank stare. "—Gee… _ma'am_, what's got your panties all knotted up? You need to let off some steam, man. That's exactly why we need to be at Park Plaza tonight. There's going to be beer, chicks, and _food_!" "Rory, you moron; you don't eat food." "Not around you! You're so depressed all the freakin' time, dude. It kills my appetite."

What could I say? Rory was right. The whole endeavor was tempting, none the less, I needed time away from this apartment. "You know what…" I tease, "—let's do it." I cross the living room of the petite space and force entry to my bedroom. I don't have plenty of _impressive _clothes, but I make due as I piece together my favorite jeans and my cleanest shirt. In the bathroom, I damp my hands to ruffle my hair – you know, to give it a little _life._

"—Alright… I'm ready…" The time of my phone read **8:59 **as I crossed the living room to the front door, where Rory anxiously awaited outside. "What took ya' so long?" he whines. "—who are you, my_ mother_?" "No!" he replies. "But you certainly took long, like one." I scoff"Shut up."

He and I leave the apartment and make our way down 12th street. We live on the meek end of the city – better known as the _slums of downtown_. It's always foggy around here – I can't help the feeling that I'm going to be mugged somewhere off around the corner…

The skies cleared as we ventured off into the city. Downtown was only a mile & a halves' stretch down a straight, narrow road. Park Plaza could be seen from a distance – with the skylights dancing across the clouds and what-not; but more so due to the elevation. Downtown was often considered the valley of Whitechapel.

"—So man, are you excited or what?" Rory asks towards the end of our bit – we made it to the city in _no _time. "—Um… to be honest… not really" I admit. "I'm only doing this because you dragged me out of the house, guy." "Hey, I'm not your guy, friend…" he shrieks. "I'm not your friend, _buddy!_" I cry. "I'm not your buddy, _PAL!_" he shrieks.


End file.
